Lessons Learned
by westernskies
Summary: Perhaps the events of Elphaba Thropp's life didn't happen as Wickedly as we thought. A cross between the utopian world of the Outer Zone created by SyFy network in TinMan, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West is set within that world. Sorry for the terrible summary. HEAVY GELPGIE Elphaba x Glinda.


**Lessons Learned**

**Chapter One:**

**_Escapes, Lies and Deceit_**

One year. Had it been one year since Glinda's, The Gah being silent, The Good's life had changed? Her life, which had been so meaningless and blissful in, had turned into a life of hardship and turmoil. _No Elphie, I hadn't thought when I told Morrible that snaring you would be a not so literal, literal breeze to capture you through NessaRose. I hadn't meant it. Oz- no..Lureline knows I didn't mean it. My head was spinning, my pulse rushing at the fact that you could betray me, that…you and Fiyero. It was a ploy..a charade, all of it so I could keep you safe. _The blonde starred at her hand writing in the journal she kept, a leather bound book that was empty. It had actually belonged to her former roommate or at least it would have. She had purchased it in a shopping trip before Winter break the semester before, when things were simple, when she was a student and very much in love. And now there was cheering and dancing in the streets. And now? Now Glinda the Good sat at her desk in the towers of the Wizards former Palace, now her own home. Song and dance rang out, giving her one of her migraines, and the reason was all because the woman who had had her heart and soul was gone. Leaving her with nothing but a hat, a green vial and a book she still could not decipher.

_You would be proud Elphie; so much has changed for the better. I helped the Animals as much as I could. As many as I could find and some are even speaking again. Chistery works on his words and teaches them what he knows. The ones who work are paid for pay if not more than their human counterparts. I'm in charge; some people even call me Ozma. I don't deserve that title. Not yet. But I swear Elphie, I only wanted Fiyero so you could stay away, and be safe. I didn't even want him. _Glinda's hand shook and she finally had to set down her quill. It was rare nights when she allowed herself to remember the year before. And even rarer still that she thought of the woman who was in capitvitation the bowels of the Palace. Morrible. Glinda shuddered at the thought of her. Glinda got headaches thinking about her and the treason. At least that was what her new captain of the guard called it. Talor, an old school acquaintance, but not one of the Charmed Circle, told her the updates every few days. Morrible did not have what it took, which suited her fine. It seemed the people of Oz easily forgot things. That the Wizard and Morrible were able to charm them at least and the spell wore off in time. Easing up, Glinda paced the large apartments, avoiding the large, emerald tinted glass pain windows that she had drawn heavy purple and green curtains from the glaring light of day. Today, she wore black and green. It was the color of mourning, nothing like her ball gowns and frills or glitter. Today, she was the one who mourned the loss of her best friend. It was a knock at the door that drew Glinda out of her reverie. "Ozma-" Glinda shook her head once the door was opened.

"Talor, I've told you time and again.." The Captain drew his feet together in salute. "I'm sorry, your Goodness.." Glinda shook her head once and he sighed. "Glinda, there has been news from below. " Glinda gazed at the Captain, taking in a breath. "She's escaped, hasn't she." It wasn't even a question of it. No one bothered Glinda on this day, and Talor specifically wouldn't have. "Even if she has escaped the prison, I want the entire Palace on lock down. I wish no one, not even Guards to leave. Do a head count on every single one. Every cook, every maid. Every servant boy to launderer. Every animal to Animal. Once that is done, I want the Inner Guard to take two Monkeys, and I will call on who to go look for her.." Talor blinked.. "Glinda-" Glinda shook her head. "Send for Chistery and his brothers. Now." Another click of boots, and a salute had him off. Once the door clicked, Glinda was about to turn, but a shriek died as a gloved hand clasped over her mouth, and she was bulled into the darkness of her room, behind a pillar near the now opened window.

It was some time later, or not, considering that Glinda had no notion of when she woke up, and found herself in …one eye opened to examine where she was. A ..barn? The eye shut again. Not just a barn, but a stall. It seemed to have been cleaned and hosed down several times, rid of any horse ( or Horse ) remnants. But a stall nonetheless. Sunlight streamed through the shuttered windows and the windows were not just shuttered but also wooden planks were nailed across them. Whomever had left her there, did not want her to be found. She had been laying on a rather soft pallet made of straw and lambs wool. Finally, the pounding in her head ceased, and Glinda eased up. It was clean, and there was a bed made up that she was on. Also within reach there was fresh food, cheeses, bread, a flask of both water and wine it seemed. And lots of fruit but no meat apparently. There was more than enough for her raveounas stomach, also scones and clotted cream.

Glinda's drug laden mind tried to sift through and figure out what kidnapper would set up a feast. And also that her own training taught her not to trust any of it. They had clearly knocked her out to take her here, wherever here was, so why wouldn't they do it again. "I suggest you eat, Ms. Galinda." Galinda. Who called her that anymore? And who had spoken? "No one has called me Galinda in many years. Longer than I have known your acquaintance, or seen it." The seeing part had been never, since she could not see outside the stall she was in. "..you would know me, if you saw me. Whether you would be angry with me or not, that is another story entirely. I did not have a chance to meet you, at Shiz or after. Not when-" The voice stopped and left her in silence for a few moments. It was then when Glinda found herself chained It was a long enough chain to move around in. "Here, if you'll trust me. They cannot know." The door was unlatched, and a Lion stepped into the light. Glinda stiffened. "It's alright, I work with them. " The blonde pursed her lips and crossed her arms, a move which apparently made the Lion chuckle. "The Resistence. Well, not so much a Resistance. But please eat. The food is safe. As you are. We were able to get you out in time after Morrible's escape. It was her goal to get to Apartments and kill you, your Captain..he was trying to make sure that you remained in your rooms so the Coup could happen. But it didn't. Well the Coup has, but .." Lion was apparently speaking too much, and way too soon. Talor was the traitor behind it all. And they had waited a year, gaining sympathizers on both sides. "What of the Monkey's?" Glinda's thoughts were on Chistery and the inner circle right away. "Chistery is safe, but most of his brothers were killed or enslaved. It happened fast. We didn't realize today would be the day." Glinda nodded and gave a half smile in appreciation. "Lady Glinda, there's a lot to discuss, but I'm afraid we can't let you leave. Or tell you where we are hiding you. When She-" that was a bad time, and too much information. "Lion! Dam nit, how much did you tell her!" It was a creaking twinge of metal joints as Boq came up behind him. "He told you too much. Glinda I'm sorry for what happened against Elphaba, he and I were working with Fiyero to try and buy her time from the Witch hunters. I was never that angry with her. I was angry with Nessa, but no one would have believed me about her. " Boq would have cringed if it was possible. "No, I'm sorry I told you to play the charade. I was Wicked when I set you up, I knew of your feelings-" Boq shook his head half way. "It's done now. Elphaba saved my life the best she could. Nessarose…she was the twisted and wicked one we all made Elphaba out to be. Elphaba only wanted to help people, Nessa abused us. "There would have been a sigh, if one was possible. "Lion and I, we got lost in the crowd after everything was overturned. I'd heard from other sources that there was a movement to free Morrible. And we couldn't let anything happen to you in the meantime. It was a miracle we got word to her at all." Glinda blinked. "Her?" Lion cast a glance to his companion as of late. "Elphaba. She lives."


End file.
